His Valiant Saviour
by LunaCody
Summary: When The Doctor receives a distress beacon from space station I-12, he meets with strange creatures called 'Beastmen' the station is under siege, and The Doctor must ward off the deadly and merciless Varstonian's, whilst looking after a very sick patient. Rated T for violence, mild gore, and swearing.


**Author's Note;**

**Hey guys! This is one of the first fanfictions I've ever wrote, and I was inspired to write a Doctor Who fanfiction. I'm kind of a novice writer, so please excuse any grammar or parts that seemed rushed. This will probably be updated hopefully once every two months, or sooner, so check back whenever you feel like it! Thanks again,  
LunaCody.**

_My saviour...  
A man with a brown coat.  
A man with a bow tie.  
A man with a blue box..._

The Doctor flicked the lever, giving a twirl as another explosion shook the TARDIS's interior, shaking the floor. "Come on, sexy!" He said, pressing buttons, the TARDIS rumbling for a fraction of a second before coming to an abrupt stop. The Doctor looked around and smiled, "Ha-ha! Amy! Rory! We-" He looked around and his smile faded, "oh..." He mumbled, spinning around the scanner above him, "Now let's see who sent out this distress beacon." He pressed a few buttons, and what looked like a half Rabbit and half Human flickered onto the screen, a look of terror on her face.

The Rabbit creature spoke, looking around and flicking her ears.  
"If anyone receives this message-" She was cut off by static, and running footsteps, a scream, and then the Rabbit creature appeared again "station I-12 requesting immediate assistance! Repeat, station I-12 request-" more static, another scream, more feminine that the last and the recording turned itself off.

"Ah..." The Doctor said, "was that..." He ran towards a small wooden box, opening it, inside were books. Encyclopaedias, Fiction and Photo's. "No, no, no..." He threw them behind him, as they landed with a clatter on the TARDIS' floor. "AHA!" He let out a happy cheer, beaming as he pulled out a book, a book about animals of the galaxy. He opened and flicked to the index page, scrolling his finger down the paper, "Beastmen... Beastmen... BEASTMEN! Page 7,065" He quickly flicked to the page, and smiled, pulling a small stamp out of his pocket, a yellow smiley face and he stamped the page, giggling like a child, he turned around and threw the book back in the box, heading towards the door, still smiling and laughing to himself. "I'm going to see actual Beastmen!" He squealed a little, opening the TARDIS doors, once again, his smile fading. "Ah..." He said, noticing the flames and dead bodies.  
He pulled his sonic screwdriver and examined one, "Male... Feline... Died of a blow to the head it seems. But by what?" He turned around, his eyes transfixed on the little green light.

"Stop! Who's there!" A Male's voice shouted, the sound of a gun cocking, and then the voice again, "I said who's there!" The voice drew closer.

The Doctor placed his sonic down, putting his hands on his head an turned to face the voice, a look of shock turned to a smile, what stood before him was a marvel, except the gun. He hated guns, he looked the Otter up and down, he wore a black space suit, made of what looked like steel, the chest plate had a blue circle in the centre, a line going to each of its limbs, all glowing a bright blue. In the centre of the circle, an object, with five green bars, all glowing. The Otter cocked his gun again,

"I said, who are you?" He shoved the gun The Doctor's way

"Uh, well, I'm The Doctor, uh, I received a distress beacon and my ship crashed here..." The Doctor said, looking at the Otter.

"Right..." The Otter eyed him, giving him a suspicious look. "I suppose you don't **LOOK** harmful... Follow me. But I'm warning you." He sneered at The Doctor, "If you try **ANY** funny business, I will not hesitate to kill-" He was cut off by a female's voice.

"Affleck! What do you think you're doing?" The slick feline stepped out from the hazy corridor, and The Doctor got a better view of her. She also wore the same battle suit that the Otter wore, The Doctor could tell she was a Panther, who yellow eyes looking him up and down. "It's rare we get a human on board our space stations..." She said, "but it's dangerous here, go home." She said, nodding his way.

"Actually..." The Doctor said, taking a step forward, "I'd like to help you." He said, "I'm unarmed and I'm not hostile, scan me." The Doctor said, putting out his hands.

"Scan him." The Panther nodded to the Otter, who then pulled out a small walkie-talkie like device, scanning him up and down. "No firearms or any hostile material detected." He spoke, stepping back. "Very well..." The Panther spoke, turning her back to him. "Follow me." She said, leading The Doctor down the hazy corridor, taking a left turn, she pressed in a code, the Doctor and the Otter following her.

Inside, The Doctor saw a Wolf and a Horse, the two playing a game of cards, a drink by either side of them. He looked around, to the left of him, what appeared to be an oven, complete with a basin, refrigerator and a pantry, a big table spread out in the middle of the room, and another door on the far right. The metal walls were painted a creamy yellow colour, and he noticed he was standing on a lush crimson carpet, instead of a hard metal floor.

The Panther spoke up, breaking the silence, "I suppose I better introduce myself. My name is Dahlia Renard and this is my crew." She pointed to the other three around her, "This is Haben Affleck, I believe you've already met him." She placed her paws on the Otter's shoulders, and pushed him forwards, towards The Doctor, who smiled and waved in return, "These two over here," she walked towards the Horse and the Wolf, who had not looked up from their game. She stopped behind the equine and looked at him, "this is Tiarni Winspear," The horse looked up from her card hand and smiled at The Doctor, before going back to her card game. Dahlia motioned towards the wolf, "and our youngest member, Cache Jenkins." The Wolf did not look up from his hand, nor did he speak, he just simply nodded, and placed a card down.  
"Now," Dahlia said, "What's your name?"

"The Doctor." The Doctor smiled, and extended his hand, in which Dahlia responded by shaking it.

"Oh, you're a Doctor?" Dahlia questioned, and The Doctor thought he saw a faint smile on her face, "well... Not exact-"

"Great!" Dahlia smiled, "we lost our whole medical team when the Varstonian's attacked, perhaps you can help us?" She asked, backing away slightly, her tail swaying.

"Well, uh, I'll see what I can do." The Doctor stammered, as Dahlia almost jumped for joy.

"Wait" Haben said, "You're actually going to let him, a human of all things, examine... Him?" Haben asked, slamming his coffee mug on the counter

"I'm sorry Haben." Dahlia said, "but if he's a Doctor, then he must know what to do." She sighed, of course, we're going to need to get Cache's permission-"

"Sure." Cache stood right next to Dahlia, causing The Doctor to jump slightly, "I'll come too." Cache said, grabbing a gun out of a crate, clicking in an ammo pack.

"Great." Dahlia smiled, "then allow me to take you to your patient, Doctor." She said, opening the door for Cache and The Doctor, before she herself followed, with a quick nod to Haben and Tiarni, she closed and locked the door.


End file.
